


Memories Never Die

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Bittersweet Memories [2]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Good Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Onmyoji Shimura Tenko, Spirited Away AU, the rating is for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo knows a few things for certain: He's cool, his Hag is loud, and Dekuexists.
Series: Bittersweet Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Memories Never Die

Katsuki Bakugo was always a bright bold child. Never backed down even if he might have been partly wrong. He was never 100%. Which is why he knew that Deku had been real, even if the Hag, the Old Man, and Aunty Inko didn’t think so. They never seemed to pick up on the pictures having weird-ass framing. Why would Katsuki have an off-center picture of himself muddied at a creek holding up a turtle he’d found? He knows Deku was in it! It’s the only reason he kept the crappy thing. It was other things too. Like a gift Deku had given him. He knew it was from Deku because Deku had made it for Katsuki. It was a sloppily folded origami dragon, but because it looked so terrible, Katsuki called it a kaiju. It still existed, and no matter what his Hag tried to tell him, no Katsuki’s own efforts with origami weren’t anywhere near as shitty as Deku’s had been. At least, no one ever saw the ones he screwed up thanks to the stove.

Point was, Katsuki knew Deku had been real and now everyone forgot him. It was like magic. No, it _was_ magic. Why else would it happen? He was going to go to the smartest other person—aside from him—to find out what magic would erase Aunty Inko’s kid from everyone’s memories.

———————— ——————————————

“Oy, Geezer. I’m here!” Katsuki yelled. He heard a grunt and arrived at the desk of the Geezer who was currently playing a gameboy in-between customers for his main business—bullshit “divinations.” Just a fancy term for “fortunetelling” but morons paid the Geezer money for it. His white-blue hair was the real reason Katsuki called him “Geezer” instead of his name or crusty for his dry skin.

“I’m not that much older than you, brat.”

“Look. What would make a buncha people forget a kid ever existed, including his own mom?” Katsuki said. Geezer froze and a beep signified his character had died.

“Damn it. That’s serious spirit magic, like level 100 epic tier,” he said. He turned off the handheld and stood up rummaging through the scrolls on the wall behind him.

“Spirit magic?”

“Yeah. Not everything I do is a con, brat. I have some actual skills outside of gaming,” Geezer-no— _Tenko_ said.Katsuki was impressed enough to use Tenko’s name. For now.

Tenko pulled one out and unrolled it, scanning over the writing as quickly as he could.

“Ok. For such a spell to be cast, whoever is casting it has to have a personal connection to the one being forgotten and a strong desire for their memory to be erased from the world. Says here that it’s usually tied to a fruit with a pit—cherries, peaches, plums—because for some reason it anchors better that way. Only a really powerful spirit can even cast this spell, like boss level spirits,” Tenko said.

“Anyway to undo it?” Tenko rolled the scroll back up and shoved it back into its place,

“Maybe locally on a person or two, but if it’s had time to spread all over Japan? The erasure will be permanent on any objects that vanished,” Tenko said.

“So if I could get the Hag, the Old Man, and Aunty Inko in here, you’d be able to make them remember?”

“Yeah, but should I?” Tenko said crossing his arms.

“Of course you should! Deku existed and doesn’t deserve to be forgotten because of a shitty spirit!” Katsuki yelled. The bell above the door rang.

“Looks like my next appointment is here. Call me tomorrow if you really want to try to break the spell on your family. Actually, call me anyway, I need to figure out how this happened to prevent it from repeating, if it hasn’t already,” Tenko said.

——————————————————— ————————

“You’ve been spending time with that fortuneteller? You know he’s nothing but a two-bit con!” The Hag yelled.

“Tenko’s cool! Just because people are dumb doesn’t mean he’s a bad person!” Katsuki said.

“Enough. Katsuki, you know hanging around with a known fraud will hurt your future,” the Old Man said.

“Tenko’s not a fraud! I’ll prove it!” Katsuki said. Aunty Inko just gave him an indulgent smile.

“Inko, stop that! You don’t have a kid, so you don’t know how stubborn they can be!” The Hag said.

“What’s the harm in checking it out?” Aunty Inko said, like Katsuki knew she would.

“Then you go with him!” _Damn. If the Hag doesn’t go, the Old Man doesn’t either_.

“That’s a good idea,” the Old Man said. _Called it._

“He’s really nice. We’ll have to call first, but he’s cool!”

—————— ——————

_“‘Sup, brat.”_

“Shut-it, Geezer. I got Aunty Inko to come. Not as good as everyone but it’s her kid that vanished.”

_“Sure you want to do this?”_

“It’s her kid!”

_“Fine. Come by after school, like always. It’s a slow day.”_

———————— ——————————

“It’s a cozy shop,” Aunty Inko said when they walked in. Tenko was actually dressed traditionally. Robes and hat and everything.

“Hello, I’m Tenko Shimura,” he said with a polite bow.

“Oy, what’s with the traditional shit?”

“Rituals need to be followed, Bakugo,” Tenko said.

———————— ———————

Katsuki was so bored after a half-an-hour of Tenko drawing on paper, chanting, and burning shit until there was a sudden glow that made Katsuki blink afterimages out of his eyes for half a minute.

“Are you ok, Ms. Midoriya?”

“Just a little dizzy. What was that?”

“Just a reaction between my spells and the one on you. It’s a bit too powerful for a quick spell breaking. I’d have to set aside a few hours to properly remove it from you, though it’s mostly inert and I can tell that despite the result, it was cast with good intentions, so you don’t have to worry about breaking it right this instant. You can wait,” Tenko said.

“I’ll have to check with my boss and get back to you…” Aunty Inko said.

“It’s always a bit weird to find out this is real, so take your time. Here’s my card. Call when you’re ready,” Tenko said. Aunty Inko nodded before she fled. Tenko finally dropped the act.

“This is shitty OP cheat mode levels of powerful!” He yelled.

“You can’t do it?”

“I can, brat but it’s gonna take me _weeks_ of charging up ofuda and spells and calling in favors from a few fellow onmyoji. Talk about trying to get a raid together!”

“What was that crap about it being “cast with good intentions,” it made her forget her kid ever existed!”

“Maybe he died and the reaper who took him took pity on her,” Tenko said.

“Deku isn’t dead!”

“You’re such a newb. Look, brat, the only reason I let you hang around in here is because you could do this someday.”

“What, scam idiots out of money?”

“Maybe but no, this part, the magic part! You’ve got talent, otherwise you’d have forgotten Deku too,” Tenko said.

“Did you get anything from her to help find out what happened to Deku?”

“I did. Got a vital quest item: the last memory she had before she got her current status condition,” Tenko said.

“What’d it show?”

“Peach. She ate a peach and was told to forget she ever had a son or that anyone named Izuku Midoriya ever existed but that someone loved her a whole lot. Couldn’t get much of the one who gave her the peach but they weren’t the source of the spell, just the middle-person. Likely bought it off an expert and used the item to complete the task. Important part is I figured out where this happened. Quest destination found,” Tenko said.

“Then what’re we waiting for!” Katsuki yelled.

“Information and figuring out level requirements and vital quest items,” Tenko said.

“Stop making shitty game references!”

“Fine. If I go in blind, I could end up dead or worse and then where would you be?” Tenko said. His red eyes seemed to almost glow. Katsuki—who also had red eyes, which was another reason he thought Tenko was so cool— refused to look away.

“Then what do I have to do, Geezer?”

“First? Learn some fucking patience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is actually different than ideas from the main AU Tunafishprincess came up with, namely the kids of 1-A are all spirit world creatures too.  
> It's just, with how I ended _Bittersweet and Strange_ I had the idea of "what if someone **did** remember Izuku despite Toshi's spell?" and Katsuki Bakugo is a character who seems tailor made for breaking rules.
> 
> Onmyoji! Tenko came about after I redrafted this idea and decided maybe the LoV should be various spiritualist since that would put them somewhat at odds with most of the rest of the hero characters who are spirits. I have no idea if I'll have the others show up as spiritualists or not. It's just half an idea.  
> And Tenko got the F-bomb for this fic (since I equate T= PG-13 which is allowed one F-Bomb).


End file.
